A Thieves Dream
by Love'sBakura
Summary: After arguing with Yami, Bakura is sent back in time to meet his past self and hopefully become a better yami to Ryou. TKBXYB,BXR,TKBXYM,and maybe YMXYB.Lemon in chap 3.
1. Back to Egypt

**A Thiefs Dream**

Chapter 1: Back to Egypt 

Bakura, the yami of Ryou Bakura, sits at home on the couch of the small apartment. Ryou was supposed to be home by 4:30pm but it's 5:00pm and he has yet to even call or contact Bakura.

"What's taking that damn kid so long?!" Bakura shouted. He stood up from his present seat on the sofa to, for the fourth time in thirty minutes, pace through the house. He didn't know why he paced but it seemed to calm his nerves.

'Why am I so worried? It's not like he's out with some gang, getting the crap kicked out of him! I shouldn't even care if he is but damnit all I'm hungry! If these modern day contraptions weren't so hard to work then I wouldn't even need the runt of a boy!' He thought angrily as he passed through another room. 'I swear if he doesn't hurry up, get home, and make me lunch, I'll make him sorry he was late. Which I might do anyway...'

As he was passing through the living room, the front door opened slowly. That could only mean one thing...

"Y-Yami? Are you here?" a timid voice called from behind an almost closed door. When there was no response Ryou warily opened the door and stepped in. He looked side to side and with no one in sight (or more like no Bakura in sight), he slide of his book bag, took of his shoes, and closed the door.

Ryou was on his way into the kitchen when he felt a hand grip his shoulders and a deep voice whisper in his right ear.

"Hello hikari. Did you know you're late?" Bakura whispered, his voice like poison.

Ryou shuddered with fear, he had been late and the reason why would be worse to tell than the fear of being late.

"Answer me." Bakura said, gripping his shoulder a bit tighter. Ryou nodded, knowing this will only end in pain. Bakura growled, he wanted him to say it.

"Say it, boy." He said, yet again squeezing his lights shoulder. Ryou gasped. The death grip Bakura had on his shoulder was starting to really hurt. "Now!"

"Yes Bakura, I was-" Ryou was rudely ripped from his sentence by Bakura's newly acquired grasp on his hair.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK MY NAME!! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF UTTERING THE NAME OF I, THE GREAT BAKURA KING OF THIEFS!!! Now try again." He commanded

Tear were starting to form in Ryou's eyes, "Yes M-Master, I-I was late." Ryou said in a defeated voice.

Bakura released his hold on Ryou and shoved him forward, towards the kitchen.

"Good and next time don't fucking stutter. You know I hate that. Now make me dinner and then we'll discuss why you were later and a fitting punishment for your action of disobedience" Bakura said, while heading up to his room.

Ryou suppressed a tear, which was to make it's way down, at the thought of his "punishment".

How he wished to have a kind Yami like Yugi did. But he was sure it was impossible for Bakura to show any kindness, especially for a weakling like himself. The thought that Bakura hated him was more painful then all the beating he had received for breaking Bakura's "rules".

Ryou started boiling water. Hopefully his dark was in the mood for spaghetti. Maybe he should just ask his dark what he wanted. Then perhaps he would be slightly happy with him.

'That's stupid Ryou. Bakura is mad and he won't be happy until he's sure I've learned my "lesson"! Urgh this is all so depressing! I don't even understand! I try my hardest to please him and nothing ever works. Maybe...just maybe if I was more aggressive like him or Marik he would love me..."

Ryou was quite fond of his yami, even though Bakura never showed anything but hate towards the little hikari. Bakura spent most of his time with Marik, Malik's yami, and Ryou was sure that Bakura loved him instead of Ryou himself. Ryou knew that back when Bakura was a tomb robber, that he and Marik were an item but the thing that confused Ryou the most was that Malik had once said himself and Marik were together and that Marik was not with Bakura.

Ryou however could not understand this since Bakura and Marik were almost always together, and on many occasions Bakura would spend the night over there.

"Hurry up boy! My hunger grows!" came a shout from the elder of the two. Ryou continued his cooking, though what was to come after dinner made him want to work very slowly.

After the meal was prepared Ryou fixed Bakuras plate and brang it to his room.

knock knock

Ryou knocked softly on Bakura's door. "Come in slave." was the harsh reply from the other. Ryou carefully pushed open the door and stepped inside. He then made his way over to his yami to hand him his plate. Bakura took the plate from Ryou and started to eat while Ryou left the room wishing he would for once get a "thank you" for his work but alas that wasn't to be expected from Bakura.

Once in the kitchen again he prepared his own plate and sat down at the table to eat his meal in solitude as always.

Half way through his meal the doorbell rang. Ryou was confused as to who would stop by his home, with out even been invited. Ryou walked into the living room and opened the door. "Hello?" he asked, then he saw exactly who it was. Yami and Yugi. The only two brave enough to come visit him, other than Malik and Marik but of course Bakura didn't hate them.

"Hi Ryou!" Yugi said, in a cheerfull voice. "Yes hello Ryou."Yami greeted.

"Um...Not to offend you Yugi but...well why are you here?" Ryou asked.

"May we come in and discuss this?" Yami asked, seeming to not like waiting in the hall.

"Oh Yes of course! I'm sorry. I didn't' even think of it." Ryou open the door more to let the two look-a-likes inside.

Once everyone was seated (Yugi and Yami one the couch and Ryou on the floor a few feet in front of them), Ryou motioned for Yugi to give his explanation, to the reason of their visit.

"Okay well, remember you and I have to do a history project together?" Ryou nodded. "Well I asked if you wanted to come over to my house and work on it but you said you weren't supposed to be out to late. I was going to ask if you wanted me to come over to your place, but you looked at you clock and said you had to go. So I thought I'd just stop by anyway." Yugi finished.

Just as Ryou was about to respond to what Yugi and said he heard the voice of his demon.

"RYOU!! WHAT THE HELL IS THE PHARAOH DOING HERE!!!" Bakura shouted, pure hatred could be heard in his voice.

'Great more to blame on me!' Ryou thought. Bakura stalked over to where Ryou was sitting and grabbed his arm, pulling his into the next room. "Well?!" he seethed.

"Th-they j-just showd up m-master." Ryou said, trying to focus on anything other then the blazing eyes that were pinned on him. "Well tell me why?! And there better not be any more of that stuttering carp understand?!" Ryou nodded. "Well...Yugi he...we had a school project to complete together. I don't know why Yami is here." Ryou said.

Bakura snorted at Ryou, "That's a sad excuse hikari. You and I both know that this was just an attempted to prolong your punishment. Foolish boy. You will now go and rid the house of them. Then you and I will get down to business. Now go!" Bakura all but through Ryou back into the room with Yami and Yugi.

"Ryou are you okay?" Yami asked out of concern, seeing that Ryou was on the borderline of tears. Ryou sniffed, trying and failing not to cry. Bakura stepped in the room.

"Hurry up hikari!" Yami scowled, "What did you do tomb robber?!" he asked. Bakura smirked, "I have done nothing pharaoh. You are the one intruding on my evening with Ryou here. Now Ryou say it."

'This is it, I know it. Once Bakura has me all alone he'll probably kill me. I love him and all but it obvious that he doesn't. I really doubt he ever will either. Oh dear...' He thought, then stepped closer to Yami. 'This'll most likely get me killed later but at least I won't die now.'

"Um Yami would you like to stay while me and Yugi study?" Ryou asked, not daring to look at Bakura.

"WHAT?! How dare you disobey me! Look midget, Pharaoh, get lost! Me and Ryou here need to talk!" Ryou started to shake in fear, 'I can't believe I'm about to do this to my love.' he thought.

"Yami please don't go I'm scared! I-I want you to stay here." Ryou pleaded.

Bakura now fuming starts to walk up to Ryou when Yami steps in front of him. "Now hold on Bakura! I don't think you want to do what I know you're thinking." The pharaoh said. Bakura growled, "Move pharaoh! Ryou needs to be taught a lesson!"He shouted.

"Please Bakura! I'm sorry I was late! Please don't be angry at me!" Ryou begged, from behind the pharaoh. "No Ryou! You know you're not to disobey you're masters orders but you still do! Why?! Had I been as weak as you I would have never pissed my master of like you seem to enjoy doing." The Pharaoh began to laugh, "HA spare us Bakura! We all know that I was stronger than you were and yet you still broke any and about all of the rule I had set out!"

"Listen Pharaoh! If I were Ryou and I had to put up with me, there'd be no problem because I would learn to listen unlike that coward behind you!" Bakura spat, glaring at Ryou.

"You know what Bakura? We'll just see about that!" The Pharaoh said and then started to chant a shadow spell. Bakura being taken by surprise had no time to react before he felt the darkness claim him, and passed out. His body falling to the floor.

Yami looked satisfied enough but Ryou seemed distressed, "What did you do to him?" Ryou asked, now checking Bakura for a pulse. "Don't worry Ryou, Bakura will be fine. I just decided, since he seemed so sure that facing himself would be a breeze, that I would send him back to Egypt to meet himself and see that he isn't so easy to put up with." Yami explained. "Maybe then he'll change and won't treat you like shit."

Yugi thought a moment before something hit him (not literally), "But Yami, what if he changes the past and you dissappear?!" Yugi asked, worry was evident in him. Ryou nodded in agreement.

"Don't fret Yugi. I did send him to the past but not the real thing just an image of it, kinda like a role playing game that him and Ryou are so fond of. See?"

Ryou and Yugi both looked at eachother, "I think." Yugi said.

" So let me see, you put Bakura in a fake version of the past so he can meet a fake him and learn not to be so...um cruel?" Ryou asked, still slightly confused.

Yami grinned, "That's about it." Ryou looked back to Bakura unconscious form lying on the floor, "I hope it works and that he comes back safe and sound." Yami patted Ryou on the back, "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Bakura awoke to the feel of the hot, sun warmed, sand under his skin. He tried to open his eyes but decided to let them adjust to the brightness of it. Once fully opening his eyes he saw the outer rim of a village in front of him and behind him was endless sand. He was in Egypt, he could tell. "What the fuck?!"

TBC...


	2. Face to Face

OK thank you to those of you who reviewed. It means a lot that you spend enough time send me a review. Now because I forgot to say it last chapter: Yugioh is not mine. Never has been. Never will be. sigh so sad...

Anyway! Because both Bakuras will be in this chapter, I will call Thief King Bakura, Akefia.

I really don't know where the name came from but it fits all the same.

This is Yaoi so if you don't like, don't read!

OK well enjoy!

**A Thiefs Dream**

**Chapter 2: Face to Face.**

Bakura walked along the outside of the village until finally coming across the entrance and entering. The village was just a small speck compared to others he had been to. A pon entering the small town, he had been giving very hateful looks from the towns people and sometimes a gruff nudge here or there. This only further pissed off Bakura.

'What the hell is with these people? The last time I visited Egypt I was hated but no one went around shoving me!' He thought angrily as he walked down a crowed street.

Bakura was in the shopping market of this village and it was around mid day. Not the place or time you want to be outside when your clothing provides nothing but more heat.

As continued down the packed street his temper continued to rise. Whether it because (a.) People continued to stare, whisper, or glare at him. (b.) He was hot, thirsty, or his pants were sticking to him as though they'd been glued. Or our favorite (c.) The thought that he was being watched.

'Damn Pharaoh for putting me where ever the hell I am! Damn Ryou for taking sides with that 'bastard ass' pharaoh!' Bakura sighed. Bitching about it wasn't going to help. 'I think I just need a drink...but first I need money, which unless you have a job requires stealing. Lets see now, should I go for jewelry or a moneybag? Hmm...I guess I'll go for jewelry.' the thief thought.

Bakura walked up behind a woman who was currently deciding on which fruit to buy, while the shop owner was talking to another costumer. Slowly and quietly Bakura slide the necklace off of the woman.'Psh! This is too easy!' he thought, until he heard a man shout.

"Stop Thief!" Bakura took a quick look in the direction of the shout. There were two men coming straight at him, and they were twice his size. Bakura made a dash to escape but was blocked by the shop owner, who threw a punch straight into his gut.

Before he even had a chance to register what had happened, the two men that were after him tackled him and forced his face into the dirt. 'Damn it! Wait, I'll just use my millennium ring to send them to the shadow realm.' With that thought in mind he attempted to tap into his power but nothing happened. It was then that he noticed that, while being pinned to the ground he felt no ring against his chest. 'Shit!'

The two men pulled him two his feet, and were dragging him out of the small village. Bakura tried to struggle but the men were too strong for him. One of the men pulled out his wrists and bound them with rope, while the other grabbed a fistful of his hair as they walked, keeping his head down.

"Your gonna get it you demon! You freak in white!" The first man said.

"Yeah! Hope you ca-" the second man was cut off, and Bakura bumped into something or rather someone. Bakura then noticed the hand in his hair was gone, so he looked up.

Bakura's train of thought stopped. He was staring at himself, and not in a mirror either.

It had been quite a while since Bakura had seen his former image; he had forgotten how sexy he looked. 'AH! What am I thinking!' Bakuras mind screamed. Bakura then noticed that his former self was smirking a very conceded smirk.

"Like what you see?" He asked. It was then that Bakura noticed that he was blushing and immedatily broke the gaze he and himself had. (A/N: It is very hard, and quite funny telling them a part, ne?)

"You...I...uh...argh! This isn't coming out right!" Bakura shouted, then turned away from his past self and started to walk away. 'I don't need this right now. I just need to calm down and think this over.'

The thief king reached out and grabbed Bakuras shoulder, stopping his escape and taking hold of the rope. Bakura sharply turned around to look at himself. "You're coming with me." he said.

Bakura was taken back for a moment. He had never belonged to anyone. He had owned people but being owned was not something that happened to him. Bakura pulled back on the rope the had his hand confined."Let go." he ordered, not thinking that this was himself he was talking to.

"Hmm...nope. Don't think so. Your mine now."

Bakura scowled, " What makes you think so?" If this was really him, he was in trouble.

The Thief King smirked at him, "Well lets see: (1) I just saved your scrawny little ass from those men. (2) I'm much stronger then you'll ever be, and it would be in your best interest to do as I say. (3) And last but not least...uh, well I think one up later. Now lets go before a guard see us, little thief." With that said, Bakura's ropes were pulled and they were walking out of the city.

'I can't believe the audacity of this guy! Well I guess me... but still! And little thief! What the hell is that about?! I'm not a little thief! I'm the King of Thiefs for Ra's sake!' Bakura walked a few paces behind his past self; he pulled back on his restraints a few times but found it useless to do so. 'I swear this guy is an ego-high jack-ass!' Then something struck Bakura; this was him.

'So does this mean I'm insulting my self?' he wonder but was brought out of his thoughts by his other-selfs hand over his wrists.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

The other just grinned, "Un-tieing you. Now you better not run, because we have a long way back to my place. I would hate to be forced to have your pretty little self bound and gagged the _whole_ way back." He said, looking into Bakura's wide eyes. 'Obviously the kid gets the point.'

'OH MY RA!! DID HE JUST CALL ME FUCKING PRETTY?! I AM **NOT **PRETTY! I AM SEXY! NOT PRETTY!' Bakura mind was scream at him, yet his mouth made no movement other then to drop open.

"Now my horse is right over there. You are going to be good, correct?" He asked. Bakura narrowed his eyes at him but reluctantly nodded. "Good." the other said.

The two made their way over to the Thief Kings horse, were he mounted the black mare and held his hand out for Bakura who ignored him. Bakura was mesmerized by the horse. Oh how he was attached to this animal and now, for in what seemed like forever, he was able to pet his beautie. That is exactly what he was doing too. Little did he know that his former self was giving him a death glare.

Bakura was taken by surprise when he was rudely backhanded and shoved to the ground. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" The voice all but shouted. Bakura looked up into his past self eyes, "What do you mean 'what am I doing?! Why the hell did you just hit me?!" Bakura sprung to his feet, returning the glare full force.

The Thief King ignored Bakura's question and reached for his waist. Bakura jumped back from the reaching hands. "What are you doing?!" Bakura shouted.

The Thief King let out a long frustrated sigh/growel, "I'm trying to get you on the damn horse! Now you better move it or I'm going to rope you!" He shouted angrily.

Bakura thought for a moment then decided to do as told and hop on the horse.

Once the two had cooled down and were thirty minutes into the trip to Bakuras old house, the Thief King decided to start a conversation with the little thief infront of him.

"So tell me your name." He said looking at the mop of white hair infront of him.

Bakura laughed at bit at where he knew this conversation would lead him, "Bakura." he said.

The other slapped the back of his head, " Don't lie to me!" he ordered.

"I didn't lie! And stop hitting me!"Bakura shouted.

The Thief King grinned, "Would you rather I hit on you?" he asked.

Bakura blushed but ignored the suggestion "If you want, I could tell you a secret that would help matters emmensly, to knowing my identity," Bakura said, knowing that if this were him he wouldn't be able to withstand not knowing a secret.

"What secret?" he asked. 'Just like I thought.' Bakura craned his neck so he could look himself in the eye. "You and I are one in the same," he said, as though it was obvious.

"What?" the other asked, not sure if he'd heard right. Bakura sighed, "I am your future self, sent back in time. Notice the very similar voices and same hair?"

"How can that be? We look nothing a like. Hell you don't even look Egyptian!"

Bakura sighed again. 'You'd think that through all the magic this guy goes through, it shouldn't be that hard to believe.' he thought. "Look, in the future I take on the form of our reincarnation, Ryou Bakura. Now before you ask, I have no idea how I got here but I think it's the pharaohs fault."

"Bastard." the two said, at the same time. Each looked at the other then shook their head. Too weird.

After a moment of awkward silence they continued on their way. Neither said anything; they weren't real sure what could be said.

3 hours later the sun was low on the horizon and Bakura was beginning to shiver, due to lack of proper clothing. The Thief King noticed this and wrapped part of his rob around his supposed other. "It's becoming late. We'll stay in the next town, and continued home first thing tomorrow." He said. Bakura agreed. He was already cold, tired, and damn thirsty. 'I shouldn't be this tired. He's not, I can tell. Damn these pathetic clothes. That and this frail body.'

"Hey, uh...Bakura?'' Bakura said. 'Wow this is weird, calling him my name.'

The other laughed a bit, "What..._Bakura_?" he asked. 'I think, if he is me, I'll just have him call me my middle name.' "Look little thief, call me Akefia. That way this doesn't get _too_ confusing."

"Fine with me." Bakura agreed. "Now as I was about to ask you. Once we get into town, perhaps we can stop at a tavern? I really need a beer." Bakura stated, then his stomach growled. "Maybe something to eat as well?" Akefia asked.

Once they arrived inside the village, Akefia tied his horse up to some stables, then paid the man.

The two then entered an Inn. While Akefia went up to the front desk Bakura took a seat at one of the tables.

Akefia soon followed and sat down opposite of Bakura and picked up one of the menus. (A/N: I have no idea if they had menus or not? But in my fic they do. )

"What do you want?" Akefia asked. Bakura took another look at the menu, "Um...I think I'll have a raw steak, a baked potato, and a beer. What are you getting?"

Akefia's got a confused look in his eyes, "You...you like raw steak too?" he asked.

Bakura couldn't see the importance in this question, "Yeah so?"

Akefia grinned, 'This really is me, or he's me, or...whatever. I wonder where else he's like me?' he thought. Akefia looked Bakura up and down; 'He is kind of hot.' Another look. 'Although he does look a bit thin. Ah it does matter as long as he's good in bed.' Akefia then gripped his own chin as another thought struck him. 'Hmm…I think I'm a narcissist.'

On Bakuras end of the stick. 'Oh my Ra! He's checking me out! Not that I can blame him, I am hot and sexy. Hell I could be a damned male model and no one would disagree either, not even that ra-damned pharaoh.' He unconsciously smirked, enveloped in his own conceded thought. ' I'd be even hotter if I still had my well toned abs. Wow, you're losing your tain of thought here Bakura. What was my train of thought?...Oh yeah. I was checking my self out, well he was checking me out. Damn this is too much to think about, I really need my drink now.'

A waiter arrived at their table, breaking the two out of the their thought.

"What can I get you, sirs?" the waiter ask.

In union they said, "Steak." Then looked at each other, how awkward.

"So you both want steak? Anything else?"

Akefia spook first, "Yes. We want two steaks, two baked potatoes, and a pitcher of beer."

"Is that all?" Akefia nodded, then noticed the angry glare Bakura was giving him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can order my own drink thank you." He snapped. Akefia just laughed and moved over to the closes seat next to Bakura. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Maybe if you're _good_ next time I'll let you," he said in a very seductive. He pulled back, waiting for a reply.

His reply wasn't what he was expecting. Bakura punched him in the gut and stormed out of the Inn. For a moment he was shocked, then realization hit him. Bakura just left.

Bakura was stomped down street, throughly pissed off. 'How dare he! What does he think I am? Some whore!' The another though crossed his mind, 'Was I really such an ass back then?'

_It's not like you didn't think he was hot. _

'I know but I cann't have lust for my self!'

_In a way he's your self but also he's some one you gave up being once you became part of Zorc._

'True but he is still me! I still cann't think this way, not about my self!'

_What about Ryou? In a way his is also you._

'Ryou. I never said anything about him.'

_Technically you haven't said anything. I know the way you look at him. The only reason you don't treat him well is because you're afraid he'll reject you. Admit it._

Before Bakura could continue on his mental tiraid, a hand grabbed his should and spun him around. It was Akefia, of course. "Don't run off like that!" he said looking straight into Bakura's eyes.

"Well you...you...argh! I don't even know how to put it!" He shouted.

"I was coming on to you." Akefia said bluntly, causing Bakura to blush.

"..."

"It seem as though the cat has your tung. Lucky cat. Now let's go back inside and eat."

Bakura was red as a cherry, and didn't move a muscle. Noticing this Akefia got an idea. Smirking, he picked Bakura up bridal styal and walked back toward the Inn.

Bakura struggled a bit but Akefia keep a good hold. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Why taking you back to the Inn of course. Where I can bring you to my room, throw you on the bed and--"

"Shut up!"Bakura shouted, in hopes of blocking out Akefia's arousing little story.

"Aww! What's a matter? Are you scared, because you know what a monster of a coc-"

"Shut up!" he shouted once again. This time it worked and he was very grateful. It gave him time to calm down his awakening little friend downstairs. 'I swear my past self is a pervert. Doesn't he know I'm him, and he's me?!' _Of course he does. He just doesn't care._ 'Great the voice in my head's back.' Bakura sighed, 'This is going to be a long night.'

To be continued...


	3. I Screwed Myself

**A Theifs Dream**

**Chapter 3: I Screwed Myself.**

After Akefia carried Bakura back into the Inn, the two sat down at their table and ate the food that Akefia ordered. They sat together with minimal conversation until Bakura was on his third beer.

Akefia had a better tolerance of alcohol than Bakura had, dew to his new body. Bakura had already loosened up greatly and at times couldn't stop laughing. At least he silenced the little voice inside his head. Akefia was slightly off but not as much as his white hair companion.

"So then I said 'Kiss my ass Pharaoh!" Bakura finished with a fit of laughter. Akefia just shook his head, 'there was nothing funny about that joke.'he thought.

"Hey 'kefia?" Akefia frowned; he didn't like being called nicknames. 'Two can play this game.'he thought.

"What...little thief?" he snickered at Bakura's scowled.

"Well I was thinking?"

"Did you hurt your self?"

"Ass. No. But if I was to have an attraction to you--myself-- do you think I would go to hell for it?" he asked.

Akefia all but laughed at the question, "You, me, we're already condemned to hell. I don't think the gods would care if two **really** attractive people made some hot loven'...do you?" he said with a sexy smirk.

Bakura grinned, scooting himself onto Akefia's lap, "What are you suggesting?" he asked, running one of his fingers down the other exposed chest.

Akefia wrapped his arms around Bakura waist, pulling him into a straddled position. He leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I'm suggesting that we go to my room and have some _fun_. What do you think?" he finished, by licking the outer of Bakura's ear before pulling back to look into his eyes.

Bakura had look of though across his features. 'He's right about one thing, I'm going to hell no matter what I do. So as long as I'm here I might as well enjoy my self. That'll show the Pharaoh a thing or two. I can enjoy myself!' he thought, then turned his attention back to Akefia.

"I think I'm up for some _fun,_" he said, then smashed his mouth against Akefia's.

In no time at all Bakura let out a moan and Akefia took this as an invitation for his tung. Bakura of course battled him for dominance, until finally allowing him to explore his wet cavern.

Akefia roamed his mouth, letting out a low groan when Bakura sucked on his tung.

Finally breaking the kiss due to lack of air, Akefia smirked at the lust filled eyes of the little thief in his lap. "Perhaps we should head to my room now. If we don't I might not have enough control to stop myself from throwing you on this here table and fucking you senseless." he whispered.

Bakura moaned at the thought,"I haven't been bottom since I was with Marik." he said.

Akefia raised an eyebrow, 'I guess He must have been with Marik since I'm with Marik but it just seems odd to think of Marik with anyone other than me. Then again I suppose he is me isn't he.

Aww the irony! Akefia Bakura screws himself! Now there's a story.' he thought.

Bakura began to place feather light kiss down Akefia's jaw and neck, trying to regain his attention from his thought. Akefias' hands slowly moved down to Bakura's ass and Bakura legs wrapped around his waist. Akefia then stood up while holding Bakura and started toward his rented room. Little did either of them know they were being watched. Or more like Akefia was being watched.

Once inside the room, Akefia immediately tossed Bakura carelessly onto the bed and locked the door. He then crawled over to Bakura and pressed him to lay flat on his back, while move so that he hovered over him. Bakura snaked his arms around Akefia neck and pulled so that he lay almost completely on top of him, then kissed him again.

While kissing Akefia slide his hand under Bakura's shirt, roaming northern until his he felt a soft nub. He ran his finger over and grinned when Bakura let out a soft moan.

"You like that don't you," he said more than asked. Bakura moaned his approval but said nothing.

Akefia sat up and moved so that he was straddling Bakura's lower stomach. He garbed the hem of Bakura's shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Akefia licked his lips in anticipation.

Bakura watched as Akefia leaned down and started pressing kisses down his neck to his collarbone and back up, nipping and sucking here and there. He couldn't help but tilt his head to the side, giving Akefia better access.

"Ahh! That one hurt!" Bakura said, when Akefia placed and especially hard bite to his neck. Akefia grinned, "But you liked it didn't you." He licked the sore spot, then moved down to Bakura's chest. Bakura nodded and watched as Akefia moved.

Akefia chuckled a bit then in one swift move placed his entire mouth around Bakura's nipple.

"Uhhhh... Yeah..." Bakura moaned arching his back, trying to get closer to the heat Akefia's mouth offered. While Akefia sucked on one of the two he tweaked the other in between his thumb and forefinger causing them to become hard and pert.

Akefia them sat up and moved back, completely off Bakura only to stair at his pants. He pulled on them a bit but they wouldn't come off. Bakura was laughing so hard at his past selfs confusion that he had to finally sit up and gasp for air.

"N-Need some help...hehehe...with t-the button...heheheh," he asked, still trying to calm his laughter. Akefia scowled at him. He didn't like being laughed at and over serious matter to him.

"Shut the hell up and tell me how to work that thing," he said pointing at the button. Bakura finally stopped laughing and unbutton his jeans for Akefia, who let out a sigh of relief.

"What would you do if I wasn't here to help?" Bakura gloated.

Akefia snorted, "Well if you weren't here then I suppose neither you or I would be getting any tonight would we? And I just know how much you want me little thief." Akefia said.

"Well whatever, just get on with it," Bakura said lying back down.

"Demanding aren't you? Well I think you should ask nicely." Akefia said, making no move to continue on. Bakura growled, 'Why must I make things so hard on me!' he thought. ' I guess I'll have to keep things going.'

Bakura got to his hands and knees and crawled over to Akefia. He pounced on him like a cat, knocking him over and proceeding to kiss him ferociously. He sat on him and grinded there erections together, electing s moan from both participants. After few minutes of rough kissing Bakura sat up, "I don't ask. I take." he said, smirking at his other.

Akefia flipped their positions and pulled Bakura jeans down at th same time, only to come across boxers, "What the hell?! How many pieces of fucking clothing do you have?!" he snapped.

"This is the last one." he assured him. Akefia then hooked his fingers under the top of Bakura's boxers and pulled them off his legs. Bakura's hard erection sprang free. Akefia placed his hands on Bakura's upper thigh and moved them closer to Bakura's need. Akefia wrapped his hands around it and slowly pumped it. Bakura buck up but Akefia placed a hand on his hip to prevent him from moving as much. This cycle continued

Bakura continued to moan and was almost to his release when the hands disappeared from his shaft. He opened his eyes to see Akefia taking of his robe and schenti kilt. "Why'd you stop?" he asked. Akefia just smirked and climbed back onto the bed. " I want you to _come_ with me." he said.

"Reach into that drawer and hand me the bottle of oil." Bakura leaned over opened the drawer and pulled out a mid-sized oil container, then instead of handing it to Akefia he opened it and poured some onto his hands. Bakura sat up and placed his hands around his soon to be lover's cock and lathered him in the oil. Akefia through his head back in pleasure and locked his fingers into Bakura mane of white hair. "Ugh...feels...sooo good...uh don't stop." he moaned.

Bakura continued until his hands were tired, by then Akefia was all sexed up and ready to go.

Akefia laid Bakura back onto his back and positioned him self at Bakura's entrance. He then moved forward and entered him. Bakura let out a scream, so Akefia stopped his movement half way. Akefia was sure that Bakura was fighting off unintended tears so he started a trail of hickeys down Bakura's neck until he adjusted. Once Bakura seem to calm down and even become impatient, he moved forward all the way. He soon pulled out again and moved forward at a deathly slow pace.

"You don't have to treat me like a girl." he said. Akefia then speed up a bit and was encouraged to do so even more when Bakura let out a long lust-filled moan. Bakura bucked his hips to meet Akefia's thrusts and established a rythum between the two.

Akefia took hold of Bakura's manhood and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Soon enough Bakura let out a scream and came into Akefia's hand. Akefia felt the tight walls closing in on him, and thrust a few more times before he came as well, with a equally load scream of his partners name.

Akefia rolled off Bakura and landed next to him with a small 'thump', while Bakura reached over to throw his arms around Akefia. The two panted for a while until the silence was broke by Bakura.

"I always knew I was good in bed but I never knew I was that good." he panted in a slightly smug tone.

Akefia chuckled a bit, "I couldn't agree more," he said.

They lay there for a while until they drifted off to sleep.

OoOoOoO

A loud pounding on the door awoke the pair of white-haired thieves.

Akefia sat up, 'Who the hell could that be?' he wondered. He then slids out of bed and puts on his rob. Bakura stayed in bed watching his other move toward the door.

The door was pounded on again. " We know you're in there thief Bakura!"

Akefia froze in his movements to answer the door. 'How the hell did anyone know I was here?!'

"Open up! We, the royal Gard, have been sent to arrest you for thievery and murder. Now resign your self and it will make things much easier!" the gard shouted.

Bakura jumped out of bed and threw on his clothes as well as Akefia. Akefia turned to look at the window in their room. It would be a bit of a drop but they would escape as well.

'Damn me for picking a room on the second floor!' he thought to him self.

The gards on the other side of the door were become impatient and so they had started to use axes to tear down the door. With this in mind, Akefia jumped out the window landing with a small roll and then motioned for Bakura to go next. Bakura waved his hand at Akefia to move out of the way but he insisted on catching him.

Just as Bakura had jumped, the guards broke through. They immediately looked down to see the two running off.

Bakura and Akefia took off as fast as possible towards the horse stables.

Akefia looked behind him to see three guards hot on their trail, "Hurry up!" he shouted, to Bakura who was three feet behind him. Once inside the stables Akefia all but through himself and Bakura on top of his black mare and snapped the reigns.

They rode out of the city with two other guards chasing them with horses of their own.

The chase lasted about ten minutes at top speed. They all had reached the Nile River and were running along side it when...

"Ahhh!!" he two thieves scream when an arrow hit the horse they were riding, sending them into the river. The guards fired several more arrows, attempting to hit Akefia but to no avail.

The thieves tried to swim to shore but were in a much rougher part of the river.

"Damn it!" Akefia swore when he looked ahead of them. They were approaching a waterfall and weren't close enough to either bank to make it to shore before they would fall over the end.

He turned to look at Bakura who was doing fairly well at keeping his head above water.

"Get ready for a rough ride, little thief," he warned.

Bakura saw the predicament they were in, " Well this should be fun." he said, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

They latched on to each other and took a deep breath of air.

Over the falls they went.


	4. The Thieves Camp

Well Hello again my dear fans. I thank you all for reviewing on my last chapter and reading it of course. I'm sorry for taking so long with getting this chapter up. Oh this chapter doesn't have this much action in it, so sorry about that but I needed to have a chapter to set up whats soon to come. Oh and for those of you, who like Marik, he will make an appearance in this chappy! He is a little OOC though...

Well anway **I don't own Yugioh.** Oh and this is **Yaoi** so if it bothers you then don't read. Now on with the fic!

**A Theifs Dream**

**Chapter 4: The Thieves Camp**

SPLASH!!

Out of the water a white tuff of hair emerged, along with a deep gasp of air, followed by a second belong to the other. Akefia and Bakura made their way to shore. Once on solid ground Bakura laid back on the soggy sand panting, while Akefia was on hands and knees coughing up some unwanted water. They were both shivering (considering it was about 5-6am) but neither paid much attention to that fact, they were just happy to be out of the rushing Nile River.

Bakura finally sat up and looked at his partner, "Hey, you all right?" he asked, slightly worried since Akefia was still dry heaving.

Akefia nodded and coughed once more. "Yeah I'm fine, but I think I swallowed way to much water. That and it's fucking freezing out here."

"Well I think it's safe to say we got away from the fucking guards," Bakura said, looking around.

"Talk about bad timing. The best shag of my life and I run out of bed! Not to mention the fact we were basicily thrown over the rivers edge!" He sighed, "Damn guards, ruin everything that brings me close to being happiness."

Granted Akefia was talking about their night together, Bakura knew he was thinking about the night at Kul Elna. 'Not that I don't suck a cheering people up but I suppose I better try.'

Bakura placed his hand on Akefia's tense should, "Hey...um...look don't worry...at least you're not dead." Akefia looked at him like he was insane (not that he was sane). "You mean like you."

"Uh...yeah kinda."

"But you are me. so doesn't that mean I'm already dead..."

Bakura thought about it for a moment before he spook, "Well I'm not really dead. I would think you already knew that. After all I think I proved that to you tonight, remember?" he asked wiggling his brows suggestively.

"Heh, I suppose so." Akefia let out a long sigh and stood up. "Well, I think we might as well leave this Ra-damned town and go visit my love-...er partner Marik." Akefia said, feeling slightly awkward about calling Marik his lover in the presence of Bakura.

"Marik huh? The Past Marik. I wonder if he's any different from his future self?" Bakura mused to him self.

"Marik has a future self as well?" Akefia asked. 'Does everyone have a future life?'

"Yeah and a hikari but believe me hikari's are useless. Especially mine." Bakura huffed. 'Well other than to look at…'he thought.

The two started walking towards the town they had been chased out of previously. The sound of the wind being the once noise made.

"So?" Akefia started, away to break the silence. "What does hik-ari mean?" he asked.

Bakura gave him a 'how-stupid-are-you?' look before remembering that it was indeed a Japanese word and his past self was Egyptian after all. "Oh it mean light, or in my case I would be talking about the other half of my soul. AKA Pain in the ass Ryou." he said bluntly. 'But very good looking, pain in the ass.'

"Uh who is Ryou?" Akefia asked.

"Oh he's my hikari and roommate? He is the reason, well him and the pharaoh, that I'm stuck here with out a damned way of getting back. I swear to Ra if I have to be in the damned ring for another 3000 fucking years, I will straight up murder Yami's ass when I get back!" Bakura said.

" Another 3000 years?" Akefia asked confused, "What do you mean?"

Bakura thought about what he had just said. 'I really should warn him about his fate, then maybe I would defeat the pharaoh. Wait then if I did win I most likely would never make it back to the future.' _And you would never again see Ryou._ The voice said. 'Yeah...wait what difference does it matter if I see Ryou or not?' _Oh please, not with this denial shit again!_ 'What so maybe I like him a bit...but it doesn't matter anyway.' _Finialy an admittance! Oh and yes it does matter, You and I both know it does._ Damn this voice, it just wouldn't let him be.

Akefia tapped his shoulder, "Well what does he look like?" he asked.

Bakura shook his head, was Akefia talking to him this whole time? I suppose he was. 'I wonder what about?' "What does 'who' look like?" he asked.

Akefia sighed, "Ryou. You said something about him being our reincarnation or something? So I was wondering what he looked like?"

"He looks like me but...more innocent and a bit shorter with less spiky hair, and a softer voice." Bakura said, think of Ryou features. 'Hmm and cute little ass…'

"Oh, he sounds...don't ever let anyone know I said this... cute." Akefia said imaging the boy in his mind. Bakura sighed, he had point; not that Bakura would ever admit that.

OoOoOoO

Once both thieves had had entered the city, they went over to the stables. While Bakura spoke with the caretaker of the horses, Akefia chose one and lead it out of the area. He then tied it up out side of the village and came back for Bakura. Once Bakura had spotted Akefia he left the man and the two thieves left the town on their new stolen horse.

Ridding on through the desert seemed to take hours but at the end of the day they had reached another town. Bakura had immediately recognized it as the town where Marik lived. But really it wasn't a town; it was more of a campsite where The King of Thieves and his bandits stayed.

Akefia was greeted on his way to Marik house. The people seemed to adore their leader and offered him food and drinks as his dismounted his horse.

"My King, let me lead your new steed to the stables for nourishment." one of the men offered.

"Are you thirsty my King? Please allow me to bring you some fresh beer," another one of them said.

"Thank you all for the offers. I would like for the horse to be taken care of though. Other than that, have any of you seen Marik today?" he asked.

Bakura laughed inwardly, 'It hard to believe I was ever like by this many people.' he thought.

One of the villagers walked forth, "Yeah I saw him by the pond just an hour ago. Though he is probably off flirting with the woman we picked up last week." The man shook his head, "Honestly my King I can not see how you stand to be with him. The man is a lecher, if you don't mind me saying."

Akefia scowled, "Well I do mind. Marik may be a little too-"

"Touchy Feely?" Bakura put in. Akefia nodded, " Yes, but he is a worthy friend and...other things." Akefia blushed. He was NOT having this conversation with just anybody.

Bakura smirked noticing this, "What's that? Is the great and mighty thief King blushing? I do wonder with all that red painted on his face." Akefia growled and gripped Bakura by the upper arm, dragging him off. "What the hell were you doing?!" he shouted. Bakura smirked, "Oh just teasing you." he said in a cocky manor.

Akefia backhanded him, "Don't ever do it again. Especially in front of the people!" he seethed.

"Hey back the hell off! You would have done the same thing given the chance! I know because you're me dumbass!" Bakura shouted, then slapped Akefia. 'Ha take that you ass!' he thought happily.

Akefia growled, "Well if you are me then you know that was foolish mistake right? Now I have to punish you, so sad." he said, then moved toward Bakura as though to strike him. It was then that Bakura decided that he best take off for a while, and with that thought in mind he ran like his ass was on fire.

Bakura was running; Akefia was chasing and gaining. Bakura kept making sharp turns until Akefia was with in arms reach of him. Bakura was about to stop and try and fight when he heard a fimilar voice say his name.

"Hey Bakura!" Marik shouted, looking at Akefia. Bakura decided to take cover behind Marik, by doing a slide (**A/N: **Think base ball.) and going right under Marik legs and then hiding behind his back. Akefia was not expecting this and didn't think about stopping, causing him to run straight into Marik and knock him over on top of Bakura.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU PEOPLE?!!" shouted Marik as he shoved Akefia off him and moved so he wasn't sitting on Bakura. He then remembered that 'Bakura' (aka: Akefia) was back. Grinning he pulled the thief king onto his lap. "Hello my sweet Bakura." he said, then kissed his cheek.

Akefia registering what had just happened, jumped out of Marik lap and pounced onto Bakura, who was still laying there looking like a dead pancake (**A/N:** OK Yeah I know pancakes can't die. But I thought flat as a pancake but also dead animal and just couldn't make up my mind so I just went for a mix. lol).

"Now I have you! Ha see you can't run from me the great Bakura!" Akefia said smugly. Bakura moved a bit, "Get off you tub of lard! I can't breath!" he said in a muffled voice. Then out of know where he screamed, "Hey you damned perv, keep your fucking hands to your self!"

Akefia seemed a bit confused until he felt some one grab his ass. At that moment he jumped off Bakura and onto Marik, "Hey I was busy, I don't need you copping fucking feels right know!!" He shouted. Marik just grinned and did it again, "But I thought you like it when I grabbed your sexy ass." he said. Akefia blushed, "Marik, can you please for once think with your head and not your dick!" he sighed.

Marik put on a playful pout, " But then I wouldn't be me 'Kura!" he whined.

Mean while Bakura was slowly dragging his body away from the lunatics behind him. Then a hand grabbed his ankle, pulled him back, and a body was set back on him, "Where do you think you're going, little thief?" Akefia asked. "Uh...I'm am being sat on you know! Ra lose some weight man!" was the answer he got in response. " 'm not fat." was the almost silent whisper Akefia said.

"Who is that Baku'?" Marik asked, tilting his head to the side to get a better view (Akefia's head was in the way.). "Oh um...that's kind of hard to explain?" Akefia said.

"Oh I am the ghost of Christmas past!" Bakura said, being sarcastic.

"Don't you mean future?" Akefia said, then thought for a moment, "Wait. What's Christmas?"

"Am I missing something?" Marik asked. Akefia sighed, 'This is going to be hard, especially when it Marik I must explain it to...I've got to steal him a brain sometime.' he thought.

"Can you get the hell off me!" Bakura barked. Akefia laughed.

OoOoOoO

After Akefia, Bakura, and Marik got off each other and the ground. They went to Marik's home/tent and sat down so the two white haired thieves could explain Bakura to him.

It took them about an hour for him to finally get the point. "So you" Marik pointed to Bakura." are my 'Kura's future self, sent back in time?" he asked, once more.

Bakura nodded, "Yes you finally have it."

"Well I have another question." Marik stated. Bakura groaned, 'Why me?' he thought.

"Well why are you here? People don' just go back in time for no reason." he said.

Bakura sighed, "Well I'm not actually sure on that one but I think that the pharaoh is responsible for sending me here. I believe it has to do with my personality." Bakura said thoughtfully.

Marik got a very large grin, "Then if you are Baku, does that mean that mean I get two bed partners?" Marik asked in sly voice. Bakura frowned, 'this is definitely Marik's way of thinking...'

"Sorry Marik but no. Bakura is mine. MINE."Akefia growled, raping an arm round Bakura's waist.

Marik scooted closer to Akefia, "But Bakuuuu! You're mine, doesn't that mean he's mine too?" he asked. Bakura moved out of Akefia grasp, "Sorry Marik but I don't belong to anyone. And please enjoy me now, because in the future, I dump you're ass." he said harshly.

Marik's eyes widen, "What?! You leave me!! I'll be all alone!" he screeched. Bakura nodded, "Yes but you find someone else anyway." he said."Don't worry too much though. Were still close, just not in the 'Hey lets go screw' way."

Marik sniffed a bit," But I don't want to leave my Baku!!!" he cried, and wrapped his arms around Akefia. Bakura sighed, 'Great! Now you made him cry! I'm never going to get any rest today.' he thought and started patting Marik on the back.

OoOoOoO

Later that evening Akefia thought that Bakura and Marik should spend some time together. So now Marik and Bakura are sat out on a ledge wrapped in a blanket looking at the stars.

"What are you thinking about?" Bakura asked. Marik turned to Bakura, " I was thinking about my sister. She sent me a letter, asking if I'd come meet her. At least once a year she has us meet and she'll try and convince me to stop being a thief. She says that she might be able to convince the pharaoh to pardon me and then I could come work for her as an assistant." he said. " The only thing is, I would have to leave Bakura. He says it's an opportunity of a lifetime but I know he doesn't want me to go. I once asked Isis if she could get us both pardoned; she told me that it depended on what my friends crim was. When I told her it was Bakura, and that he was the King of Thieves, she said that he was the most wanted man in Egypt and that there was no way she could get the pharaoh to forgive him. Not that Bakura would ant to go anyway; he hates the pharaoh." Marik sighed sadly, "I never know what to do..."

Bakura put his arm around Marik, " As much as Akefia says you should go, and don't think I'm being selfish, You can't. I know for a fact that it would hurt him much if you ever left him." Bakura said. "Though if I were you I probably would have left by now. It would be a much better life," he said. Marik smiled, "Yeah I know. He's a softy under all that hard exterior."

"I'm not a softy! I just have a little bit of feelings that's all!" Marik laughed, "Whatever!"

"Hey in the future am I skinny and weak looking like you?" Marik asked. Bakura punched him in the arm, "I am NOT weak!" Marik smirked, "Oh yeah?" he asked and Bakura nodded. Then out of nowhere Marik knocked him over and sat on him, "What was that?" he asked, cupping his ear and pretending not to hear. Bakura wiggled side to side, "Get off Marik!" he shouted.

"What do I get out of it?" Marik asked. "I won't hurt you!" Bakura shouted and Marik shook his head. "No that just won't due. I can think of something though..." he said and leaned in to kiss him. "Wait! Wait, it took me a while to get over you. Now if you kiss me I might get caught in that damn irresistible web of yours again. So please...don't." Bakura said looking into Marik's eyes.

Marik frowned, "Did you want to be out of my web? Had someone else caught your eye?" he asked. "No. It's just, you died and in the future, you liked some one else before I had a chance to even speak with you."Bakura said. "This person you speak of, do I really like them so much that I no longer want you other than as a friend?" Bakura nodded, "Yeah this person is perfect for you, believe me. He's your soul mate."

Marik cocked his head to the side, " Soul Mate? I thought you and I were just that." Bakura shook his head, "This person is literally the other half of your soul. You have a bit of a problem at first but you end up very happy, I envy you on that." Bakura said, moving out from beneath

Marik and sitting up, staring out in the distance.I wonder how that little runt is doing?' he thought. _He's probably happy without his tormentor._ Damn voice.

'Ryou's not like that.' Bakura thought, though the voice made a very good point.

_How do you know, you don't pay him much attention other then to beat him or ask for food. Most of the time you don't even have the mind link open!_

'I'm really starting to hate you ya know...'

_Hey I'm just your inner thought._ Bakura's mental jaw dropped. _Yeah that's right, I'm you. I know another you. I'm the true thought inside your head, the one you always block. _

'What? Does that make you my fucking conscious or something?'

_I suppose it does, but I prefer the term 'Inner thought' you know, like your feelings._

'Ah Hell...'

"Um Bakura did you here me?" Marik asked shaking Bakura shoulder lightly.

Bakura looked at Marik, "Huh? What did you say?" he asked. Marik laughed a bit, "Please tell me my 'Kura isn't going to become a zoner." he said. Bakura frowned, " Hey. What did you just ask me? I listening." Bakura said.

"Oh I asked if you thought we should go find Bakura...er Akefia. It's getting quite late, and seeing that I'm not going to get any from you we might as well get some sleep." Marik sighed.

'Maybe just one kiss wouldn't hurt. At least just to show Marik I don't complete dislike him as he thinks.' _You are so a slut. _'Fuck off.' With in thought he blocked out his little voice.

As Marik was standing up a hand grabbed his robe; he looked down to see Bakura staring up at him. "Wait" Bakura whispered to him, so he sat back down. Bakura was fiddling with the hem of his shirt and Marik could see a blush present on his face. "What is it Baku?" he asked scooting closer to him. Bakura took in quick pressed his lips against Marik, who automatically fell into place by rapping his arms around the other's waist.

Bakura made a move to back up but Marik placed a hand behind his hair and tilted his head in order to deepen the kiss. Mariks tung mapped out Bakura mouth and after a bit was met by a slightly hesitant tung. 'Oh Ra Marik's a good kisser! I don't know why I ever let Malik take him from me. Lucky hikari.' he thought. _Because you had fallen for an Angel. Your Angel, Ryou._

As the kiss broke, Bakura buried his face in Marik chest, too embarrassed to look at him, right this moment. Marik placed a hand under Bakura chin and forced him to lock eyes, "I thought you didn't like me anymore?" he asked. Bakura blushed,"I never said that. I said you found some one else." "And what of you? Have you any one in the future?" he asked. Bakura made no move to answer, just stood up and held a hand out for Marik. 'I'll take that as a no. Wait Marik think...thinking...got it!'

As they were walking back to camp Marik asked, "Are you jealous of this person who claims my heart?" Bakura chuckled, "No Marik. I'm over you, really I am. I just kinda um, like some one, who I treated badly and know they don't and never will accept Me." he frowning.

Marik rapped an arm around his shoulders, "How do you know that? And if you liked them why did you treat bad?" he asked. Bakura sighed, 'Marik it's a long story...' he thought.

"Well?" Marik asked. They were in the camp and about to enter Akefias tent.

"Look Marik I tell you later, right now I just want to get a good nights rest."

Marik sighed, "alright."

And so they went inside to do just that.

TBC...

Well I hope you're all ok with the way Marik turned out. I know I made this chapter too long but I hope it's ok. well anyway I know the next chapter will have more action in it. I'll try not to take so long next time.


	5. Goodbye Friend

Ok Ok I know I was bad. I took like…what? A month to update. Well sorry about that. I was just kind of lazy about writing the certain chap. It's a bit sad. Well I hope you like it.

I would like to thank all thoes who review last chapter. It means a lot that you read this crappy fan fiction. Well on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, not even the computer I'm writing on. I do however own this plot.

Warnings: Swearing, and character death. This is yaoi don't like, don't read.

**A Thieves Dream**

**Chapter 5: Goodbye Friend**

The next morning later Bakura sat with Akefia and Marik; th e three were dinning on some food prepared by the lower ranted thieves of the camp. Marik being himself had taken a seat between Akefia and Bakura while they ate.

Late last night, Marik had told Akefia that he was planning on going to see his sister the next morning. He had also assured the thief king that it was only a usual visit and that he would be coming back in a few days.

After a disturbing dream or rather a repressed memory, Bakura insisted that himself and Akefia went along with Marik to ensure his safety. Marik tried very hard to convince Bakura it was only a dream and that the place in which he would be going would most likely be swarmed with guards. Once Marik realized he wasn't going to be able to change Bakura's mind he gave up and excepted the fact.

During breakfast tension could be found radiating off Bakura. Also he had been very clingy towards Marik; following him around and watching everyone other than Akefia who came with in a 10-foot radius of him.

Marik and Akefia were both worried about him, but knew better then to say anything in front of the stressed little thief. Bakura, seeing that they were currently staring at him, stood up and walked out of the room.

'Damn memory. I'm probably changing time by going with Marik to meet his stupid ass sister. Argh! I'm acting like Ryou over stupid Marik. If I change anything, he probably won't even _make it_ to the future.' Bakura fumed.

_I think you need to just relax for a moment and breath._

'Ah fuck. This is just what I need. The voice from my personal hell, just fantastic!'

_Calm down will you. I just want to help._

'What the hell ever. You're just here to laugh at me for acting like a baby over Marik. You know what else? You aren't even a _you_, you're just an IT! A nothing inside my head.' Bakura mentally shouted, and started to breathe hard from his anger.

_Bah! That's the saddest load of Bull I've ever heard. Granted I am an it, that doesn't mean I'm a nothing. Now why don't you just sit down, all right? _The voice said, sounding slightly annoyed.

Bakura thought for a moment but decided to listen this once. So he moved to a more desolate area, sat down, and closed his eyes, enjoying the wind.

_Now correct me if I'm wrong. But wont you end up becoming non-existent, if keep Marik from his fate?_

Bakura snorted at the voice, ' Most likely not. Knowing myself, I would probably get sealed in the millennium ring anyway.'

_I suppose that is possible, although if that was to happen then what about Marik, hmm? What would happen to him? Perhaps he would take his sister up on his offer and go work for the pharaoh..._

Bakura laughed, 'This is Marik, we're talking about. He hates the pharaoh almost as much as I do. Why would he do something such as that?'

Although Bakura couldn't see the voice (**A/N**: No friggin' kidding, it's a voice!), he was sure the voice just shrugged and went back to whatever part of his twisted mind it came from. " Oh well, he or it I should say, just pisses me off anyway." he said a loud, stood up, and walked back to the where Marik and Akefia were. Waiting to start their trip.

OoOoOoOoO

It took three days to ride from their campsite to the city Tanis, the capital.

During the ride there, Bakura took turns sitting with either Marik or Akefia. On the first day traveling, they had encountered a sandstorm, and were forced to take cover in an abandon cave. The cave they stayed in was a tomb used for criminals, and even though it hadn't been used in years there were still visible corpses. After emerging from the cave they started on their journey once again.

During the second day Marik and Akefia had an argument over who Bakura liked more. Bakura explained he liked Akefia more because Akefia was himself. " After all I am a self-absorbed bastard," was his final point. Marik pouted until Akefia said he couldn't stand the pitiful look and slapped him, after that Marik was just pissed.

Later that day they arrived at a town along the way. The plan was get a room and rest up for the next day, after getting Bakura some clothes that didn't stand out as much. Of course once that was done Marik couldn't stand the idea of just grabbing a room and going to sleep; so he convinced them to head to the local bar, where Bakura ended up hammered and passed out. Akefia and Marik were far more alcohol tolerant and carried him back to their room, where they then proceeded to have _fun_ with out him.

The next day was rough on Marik and Bakura to begin with. Bakura because of his pounding headache, due to his hangover. And Marik because of his wild _activities,_ due to...well, Akefia.

It did not help that Akefia couldn't restrain from teasing the two. Marik became fed up with the antics very soon and got into a fight with him, while poor Bakura was pleading with them to be quiet.

They were all quite relieved when the capital came into view and raced to see who would arrived first; Marik won since Akefia's horse had the weight of two people instead of one. As soon as they entered the city, the three drew up there hoods to blend in. (**A/N: **Although I bet three hooded men all entering at the same time didn't look to inconspicuous. XD)

First thing was first; they needed a good meal. So they went to one of the many Inns in the city and ordered food.

"So what's the plan for visiting you sister?" Akefia asked, taking a drink of beer.

Marik had planned to go alone, but with Bakura worrying about him, due to his nightmare he wasn't so sure anymore. 'I mean what if Bakura was right, what if this was a bad idea and he did end up killed. "Well, I suppose I'll have to go alone. You definitely can't come 'Kura; even my sister wouldn't be able to pass up the opportunity to catch the King Of Thieves." he said half-heartedly

Bakura eyes grew wide, "WHAT?! You can't go completely alone! I'm almost positive that you will end up dead!" he shouted, gaining looks from other customers.

"Shut up Bakura!" Akefia shout-whispered. "And Marik, I think Bakura's partly right. You shouldn't go alone."

Marik sighed; he was having a hard time convincing theses two not to worry. "Listen if either of you have thought about it, I've went to see my sis on other occasions and look...I'm still here." he said, emphasizing his point by running his hand down his sides. "Flesh and bones."

"Unless you've forgotten, I have lived out my...uh Akefia's life. I know the whole story from beginning to end. Including your's, mines, and the pharaohs death, alright." he pointed out.

Akefia's eyes widen, 'He knew how the pharaoh died. Wait! The pharaoh died! Hell yeah!'. "How did the Phar--"

"Well then give me exact details, to the content of my death. Convince me, that I die." Marik said, interrupting Akefia.

"Look I can't give details, I just know alright?" he said

'I'm starting to think Bakura doesn't know what he's talking about.' Marik thought to himself. "Look if you can't give me a straight reason to believe your story, then how do I know you are tell me the truth." he reasoned.

Bakura furrowed his brows in thought. 'Marik has a very good point, but I know what happens and if I can't give him proof then I'm screwed...well more like he's screwed but I'd still feel partly bad over the whole thing.' Then Bakura thought of something else. Marik had once told him that he was great full that he died. Had he said, "Life is not to be wasted. Being sad or angry all the time is a waste." So I suppose dieing and being reborn with a hikari was better than his life in Egypt. Even though he had a rough start, him and Malik got along great now; better the Bakura and his hikari. ' Sometimes I wish I had treated Ryou better. Then he wouldn't hate me and we could be like Malik and Marik.' Bakura thought sadly.

"Well considering that you have nothing else to say, I will be leaving now." and with that said, Marik left the present and former thief king at the table and walked out of the Inn.

"Well that went well didn't it?" was the sarcastic remark made by Akefia. Bakura glared and called the waitress over for another drink, while Akefia laughed to himself over Bakura's sour mood. He later went up to the room and let himself fall a sleep.

OoOoOoO

_Darkness. That was all there was to be seen for endless miles. Neither knowing up or down; left or right. It was driving him crazy. Was he perhaps once again in the millennium ring? Unable to sense any of the rings power? He figured himself to be in the shadow realm. But even the realm of shadows had more to it them where he was. A void it seemed. Until he saw a small light off in the distance. Instantly attempting to move toward the small light flicker, He found himself to unable. To his convenience, the light came closer to him; so close that had he been able to move he would have taken hold of it. "Bakura." the light whispered. "Who are you?" he growled, not trusting this light. "I'm your light." it answered, forming itself into a small orb. Bakura just narrowed his eyes, "I have no light! I'm the Darkness," he said, causing the light to radiate a wave of sadness and move away slightly._

_Bakura felt bad when the light moved away, he wasn't sure why but he did._

_After nothing was said Bakura said in a nicer voice, "Why am I here and what do you want?" he asked, silently hoping the light would come closer. "You are here because your spirit needed a rest from its sorrow over a past lover. All I want is make sure you are alright." he answered. Bakura raised a confused brow, "My spirit needed a rest? What are you trying to say?" he asked, while thinking 'Where have I heard this voice before?' "I can not say. If I did you would be tore from your dream, learning nothing in the process." "What? Dream? Tell me what's going on!" he shouted. _

_" Dear Bakura, If I was to let you in on this little secret you would never accept the situation and or me." the light said sadly, "Which would result in you hating my very being more."_

_Bakura looked confused, "Hate you? Not accept you? I'm not sure I even know you," he said, glaring at the light. _

_The light sniffled, " I know." it said, then whispered to it's self, "I do wish, with all of my heart, that you did though." Although not meant to be heard by Bakura, he did hear it._

_"Tell me who you are?" he said softly, hoping that would encourage the light to speak. 'When I think about it, this light sounds similar to Ryou.' The light moved forward, as if wanting to get closer but stop, just out of reach. "I w-want to b-but...but I cant" it stuttered. Bakura growled._

_Suddenly Bakura felt himself falling and the light disappeared that last thing he heard was,"Be careful," and whispered, "Love you." _

Bakura jolted awake. Breathing heavy, he thought about how weird of a dream that was. Was that a dream? It felt so real, and that light. What was with that? How it reminded him of Ryou. It even stuttered like his hikari. Only it said it loved him; that was enough to convince him it wasn't. "If only..." he said, thinking about the possibility of Ryou loving him.

Leaving his thoughts Bakura looked around, He was the only one in the room. Bakura walked over to the small table, finding the note that was left for him. It read:

_Hey Kura, you and me (as in your past self and me) are going into town and we'll be back later._

_Marik_

"So they left me, how kind of them,'' he said sarcastically. "I guess I'll have to roam town on my own them. Not really a problem though; Akefia was getting on my nerves with his sarcasm and Marik has a way to active sex drive. I swear on our way to this town we had to stop four times so that he could _relieve _himself. That ass, always looking at me (well past me but still!), perverted bastard."

Keeping to his word, Bakura got dressed and went into town. Every now and then Bakura would "borrow" some money, and ended up buying himself a new robe. Not nearly as nice as the one Akefia had but still worth it. The robe was a dark green with red trimmings, about the same length the thief kings. He also bought a white under robe to go with it.

By the time he was done shopping, it was around noon and his stomach was letting him know that he needed some food. Well lucky for him he had made a round trip back to the Inn he came out of earlier. Walking back in he happened a pon Akefia siting at a table eating.

"Hey." he casually said and sat down across from his other self. Akefia looked up, "Where have you been Bakura?! I looked all over!" he shouted. Bakura blinked in confusion, "Where was I? Where were you! You two left ME not the other way around!" Bakura replied, just as loud.

"Forget it. Have you seen Marik?" he asked changing the subject. Bakura shook his head 'no'.

"I guess he must have already left to see his sister," Akefia said thoughtfully. "Well I suggest we don't look for him," Bakura said, not making eye contact with Akefia.

"Really? I did not expect to here that out out of you Bakura." he said

Bakura huffed, "Yeah well I've come to the acceptance that Marik will die, You will kill the pharaoh and we'll all end up where I started. So what's the point in fighting fate, it'll only kick you in the face." he finished.

'I kill the pharaoh?!' Akefia smirked, "Oh yeah...heh heh heh" he laughed to himself.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, " "Oh yeah" about what?" he asked.

"Oh just thinking about the pharaoh..." Akefia said. 'Yes I'll kill the pharaoh and rule the world, then my family will have their revenge and I'll be a fucking king!' he thought.

"Eww, about the pharaoh. Man that is just nasty." Bakura said, sticking out his and closing his eyes tight, "And I really thought I was saner then that." Bakura finished.

Akefia blushed, "I WAS **NOT** THINKING ABOUT THE PHARAOH LIKE** THAT!!!" **He shouted. "THAT IS JUST WRONG!!" H cringed at the thought. 'Ewwwwwww!' was the only thought he could produce.

Bakura opened his mouth to speak when a man burst through the door. "Hey there are guards coming! They say the king of thieve is in town! I heard they already caught his partner!" The man shouted.

Akefia went over to the man, "Where did you here that?" he asked. "Oh I heard there was a set up planned for the theifs partner and the priest were hoping to catch the thief king at the same time." The man explaned.

'So going to see his sister was a set up?! Meaning Bakura might be right! I've gotta find Marik now!" he thought.

Akefia and Bakura exchanged looks and with in seconds they were out of the Inn and out looking for Marik. It seemed the streets had become very empty since the new of guards coming into town. "Arg! I told you this would happen!!" Bakura shouted, running along side Akefia; looking for Marik.

"Please Bakura, Now is not the time for saying 'I told you' alright?! We need to find him. So put that thing you call a brain and think. You said you knew all about this so then where is he?" he asked.

Bakura looked away, "Uh...well I don't remember all the details. I was in to much shock to think about that?" he confessed. "...Wait! Did Marik happen to tell you where he would be meeting his sister?" Bakura asked. Akefia shook his head; "I never really got into detail with him about it."

"Hmm where would Marik and Isis go?" Bakura thought aloud.

"Well maybe their at th-" Akefia stopped mid-sentence due to the horrifying scream the echoed through out the street. Bakura froze his running trying to pick up on which direction the scream came from while Akefia mind could only produce one thought, 'Marik's in danger.'

Bakura looked back at Akefia, he could sense his past self-darkness surfacing. Akefia had his head held down and his eyes were shaded from view by his bangs. His arms were at his sides and his hands balled into fists. Bakura could see a red aura around the thief.

In almost an instance The Thief Kings right hand left his hand side and shot up into the air.

"Diabound, come forth!" He shouted and watched as his mighty ka appeared. With long feathered wings, a snake tail, and a well-muscled torso, Akefia's Ka was a perfect example of fears form.

"Take me to Marik!" He shouted. The monster obeyed. Picking up Akefia and holding him in his hand. With that done they flew off, The ka seeming to know the way. Bakura then snapped out of his awed state and took off in the same direction as Diabound and the Thief King.

OoOoOoO

Diabound stopped its flight minutes later. The sight of several soldiers scramming was what might Akefia's eye when looking down, that and a bleeding Marik left alone on the ground.

His heart was in his throat at the sight. "Let me down," he commanded, and so it happened.

The second his feet touched the ground, he ran straight to Marik. Scoping him up in his arms he asked, "Marik? Marik?" No response. He inspected Marik's body. Marik had taken an arrow to the arm and a stab straight through the chest. There was a trail of blood running down Marik's chin, and his eyes were closed. Akefia brought his ear to Marik chest, listening for a heart beat.

To his surprise there was a faint beat and a small rising of his chest. "Don't worry Marik, you're gonna be alright! Let's think...gotta stop the blood." He looked around...nothing. He then took off his clock and wrapped it around Marik's torso. Afterwards he shifted Marik in his arms and lifted him up, holding him bridal style. "Damn. This doesn't look good. I'd be lucky if he makes it to a doctor." He thought sadly.

Bakura had been following the image of Diabound up to the point where he saw Akefia pick Marik up. He ran up to them. "Marik..." he whispered. "Don't worry." Akefia said, "He'll be fine. Marik's strong."

Bakura noticed Marik's lips moving, though not able to understand him due to the heavy breathing of Diabound. 'He must be as worried as Akefia to be so loud.' he thought.

"Return Diabound, I can't here Marik."

At first Akefia seemed confused, but then looked to also see Marik's trying to speak. He returned his ka at once. Once the beast was gone they both lowered their ears in order to hear him.

"K-kura..." "Yes Marik?" Akefia said. "L-let m-" he began coughing up blood. "Don't worry Marik, were going to get you to a doctor in no time. You'll be fine." Akefia said.

Marik shook his head 'No'. "No l-let-" more coughing "m-me go." he said, opening his eyes slightly. "I...I can't." Akefia said, tears coming to his eyes but not enough to spill over.

Marik nodded his head and placed his hand on Akefia cheek, "Y-you have to k-kura..." "B-but..." "No buts," he smiled. "Love y-you. Bye." he said, hand falling limp and eyes closing.

Marik was gone. He died in the Thief Kings arms. Bakura just stared, he felt liking running off and battling the pharaoh all over again, robbing his tomb again, killing his friends just to see him suffer the way he has. 'I know Akefia is feeling terrible. I'm not eve going to try and stop him. I know what's next to come.' he thought.

Akefia had sunk to his knees, holding Marik like a rag doll. You couldn't see his eyes due to the curtain of bangs covering them, but there was a visible trail of fresh tears running down both sides of his face. Bakura walked over to him; kneeling beside him and placing a hand on his back, moving it in a soothing/sympathetic manner.

SLAP!!

Bakura moved a hand to his cheek, looking up Akefia. "I'm not a weakling! I don't need your pity!"He shouted, glaring down at Bakura. Bakura knew he was jut using his tough-guy exterior to hide the pain of losing Marik. "I wasn't pitting you, I was just showing you I was here for you." he said in a soft voice that was very un-Bakura like. Akefia grunted and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Well I don't need anyone, at least that's what Marik thought. Why else would he request for me to let him go?" He said.

Bakura really didn't know what to say, making people happy was Ryou's job not his. 'Heh, I fell like I'm Ryou, when talking to me.' he thought. 'Ehh poor Ryou. Whenever I was upset I was a real ass to the kid. Guess I know how he feels.' he thought.

Bakura broke from his thoughts to see Akefia walking off with Marik still in his arms. 'I guess we'll go look for a place to bury him now.' he thought, following Akefia.

While Akefia looked down at Marik. 'Pharaoh,' he thought cursedly 'You've done it again, you've wrecked my life with out even lifting a finger. Well I think it's time I return the favor.' he smirked cruelly.

TBC...

Well I finished a chapter before christmas! Yeah for me! Well I mean no offence for thoes of you who like YamiXBakura pairings. I hope you all liked it and sorry for thoes of you who love Marik. I didn't want to let 'em go but had to. sigh Please review!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
